


*一则铜车*

by Bactriana



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bactriana/pseuds/Bactriana
Relationships: Al mualim/Abbas Sofian, Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Abbas Sofian
Kudos: 3





	*一则铜车*

阿泰尔觉得自己正在揭露一个秘密。

导师办公室的书架对于还在长身体的小家伙来说还是太高了，他悄悄躲在两排书架之间的阴影下面，紧张地屏住呼吸。书桌前的油灯还亮着，银色的月光透过巨大的落地窗滑落进来，将将够照亮窗下一高一矮的两个人影。

是阿巴斯，他和导师在一起。

阿泰尔多少对自己的正确猜测感到欣喜，但担忧也随之潜入进来。就在不久前，当他们还在因为那次“事情”被关禁闭的时候，他就留意到阿巴斯经常在夜晚被带离禁闭室。起初他还为此气愤，觉得同样是禁足，却偏偏对自己待遇不公。但很快他就发现事实并不像他想象的那样。两个相邻的隔间，他能清楚地听出隔壁的响动。他昔日的好朋友显然安静了太多，安静到他不得不怀疑，在一天中他有绝大部分时间都在睡觉。他试过隔着墙叫他，但没有回应，只是偶尔听到墙角处低低的抽泣声。他还在生自己的气吗？阿泰尔仍然不知道自己做错了什么，在那间没有窗户的小房间里，他唯一能确定的是，那一个月中，他的朋友一句话也没有对他说过。

禁闭结束之后两人仍然像之前那样住在同一间房里。阿巴斯依旧沉默不语，但阿泰尔却更清楚地察觉出，他的朋友有哪里不太寻常。夜间的外出仍然持续，但奇怪的是宿舍管理员从没有一次对此起疑。在某些有月亮的夜里，他会发现阿巴斯悄悄穿起衣服钻出门去。他感到奇怪，却不敢言说，更不敢直接询问。直到有一天，当两个孩子结束一天的训练，一起去水房洗澡的时候，他看到两块奇怪的淤青出现在阿巴斯的大腿内侧。没有一种训练会在那里留下伤痕——十二岁的阿泰尔对此十分笃定。在当日的晚祷与第二天的早课上，阿巴斯似乎一直忍受着淤伤带来的疼痛，处于跪姿而无法将腿并拢。但他没有表露出来，他仍然像往常那样，沉默着听课，吃饭，完成训练，洗澡，然后一言不发地回到宿舍，等待夜幕降临。

这天晚上，阿泰尔故意装作早早入睡的样子，把身子紧紧卷进被子，背对着过道，耳朵却留在外面。果然，当月光照过窗口的时候，他听见了背后起身的声音。他静静地听着阿巴斯束起腰带，穿好鞋子，然后轻手轻脚地推门离去。门扇合拢发出轻微的响动，阿泰尔翻身坐起来，蹬上鞋子紧跟着离开了房间。查寝的教员早已经过去了，他远远地跟在阿巴斯后面，留心不让影子暴露自己的位置。他们一路穿过围墙下的训练场，阿泰尔蹲着身子，利用石头与训练用的稻草隐藏身形。他望着阿巴斯走上那条通往主塔的坡道，令他惊奇的是，主塔的大门此时竟然虚掩着，阿巴斯一闪身，就消失在了厚重的大门后面。

他半夜来这里做什么？

阿泰尔在大门关闭之前跟了进去。空荡荡的大厅没有人，他放轻脚步，贴着楼梯一侧向上挪动，然后借着昏暗的夜色一路摸到办公区附近的书架后面。在离他不远的头顶，导师心爱的鸽子们正在笼子里安睡，阿泰尔留意着自己的呼吸——他一点也不想惊动它们。

阿巴斯站在书桌前，等着马西亚夫的大导师从窗前转过身。阿泰尔并不惊讶，毕竟不是谁都有权力频繁带走一个正在接受组织处罚的学徒。然而与平日里不同的是，此时的阿尔穆林没有戴兜帽，他灰白色的头发就与胡须一起披散下来，覆盖在胸前与肩头。月亮完全升起来了，阿泰尔从书缝里瞧见两个人的脸。奇怪的是，阿巴斯看起来似乎一点也不害怕，甚至像是有点高兴。

这是怎么回事？

正当阿泰尔疑惑的时候，导师弯下身，在平时给他俩上课的地垫上坐下来。他拍了拍自己的膝盖，然后用一种阿泰尔从未见过的温和的眼神望向阿巴斯。而他的好朋友没有犹豫，也像往常那样，在导师面前跪坐下来，俯身亲吻导师的鞋尖与手指。

而就在那一瞬间，那种温和的神情不见了。阿巴斯一怔，随即意识到自己做错了什么。他紧张地打量起自己，但令阿泰尔没有想到的是，阿巴斯非但没有低下头——就像平时课上犯错那样——等待责罚，而是试探着直起身，向导师的方向靠拢过去。

“别担心，我的好孩子。我们从前都是怎样做的？”阿尔穆林的声音似乎能让人自心底感到恐惧，却又莫名让人觉得悦耳动听。

“坦诚是我们的美德。尤其是对尊长，切不可有所隐瞒。”

阿泰尔困惑了，他想要阿巴斯向他坦白什么？然而在听到这句话之后，阿巴斯却并没有应答，而是垂下头，熟练地，近乎自然地解开了束着袍子的红腰带。他脱下那身刺客学徒统一配发的粗布衫，像进行某种程序似的，露出单薄而布满伤痕的背脊。他把褪去的衣衫同腰带一并叠好，然后是鞋子、袜子，然后是长裤……

阿泰尔呆呆地看着，他从不知道自己的好兄弟曾这样周身赤裸地面对最高导师。他不知道这是否是哪种仪式，又或是某种隐秘的惩罚，他不敢揣测这些。阿尔穆林仍没有说话，阿巴斯愣了一下，随即又向前挪了挪身体，然后——迟疑地——爬上年长者的膝盖，坐进导师的膝弯里。他仰起脸，睁大眼睛，望着眼前这个为他建立起一系列规则并引导他一一遵行的长者，试图从他的脸上找出一点满意的迹象来。

——就是这样。

阿尔穆林脸上浮现的微笑说明了一切。他用一只手绕过年轻人尚未长开的身躯，好让阿巴斯更加放松地倚靠在他怀里。而后，像是为了安抚吓坏的小家伙似的，他吻了阿巴斯的额头，并用手指轻揉着他的卷发。那个原本在阿泰尔眼中如父亲一样威严的权威者，在这一片毫不隐晦的月色里，竟流露出慈母般的温润与柔和。而就是这同一片不为人知的夜幕深处，一个在得知真相之后一直蜷缩在壳里的稚嫩生命，一颗过早被谎言侵蚀，被恐惧包裹的种子，居然就在令人迷眩的温暖中轻易地融化了。他对自己所临的险境一无所知，就盲目地，陶醉地袒露出一丝萌发的苗头。

阿巴斯把头枕在阿尔穆林胸前。山间的夜晚仍然寒冷，导师的长袍与体温却足以令他忘记自己的所在。自从“那天”之后，他的灵魂就一直深陷在重重的迷雾当中。他不敢相信自己的父亲早已离去，却又忍不住一遍遍在脑中描摹那个场景。还有其他人……围观者的脸时不时闯进他的梦里，或者出现在空无一人的门口、浴室、任何一堵墙后面，指着他发出尖锐的笑声。当然还有阿泰尔，一切的始作俑者，他的唯一一个，也是最后一个朋友……那种身边之物接二连三从手中滑脱的感觉一直持续到那天晚上，当一个年纪稍大的灰袍刺客将他带到导师的办公室时，他几乎不假思索地朝阿尔穆林大吼起来。他想要一个说法，关于他父亲的去向，关于对他而言阿泰尔是如何无耻的背叛。然而阿尔穆林并没有马上回答他。与此时一样，马西亚夫的最高导师一反常态地显现出异常的亲近与柔和。从一个拥抱开始，那是他第一次在导师面前一丝不挂。而在那些草木皆兵、夜难安寝的时日里，那也是他头一次全神贯注，不由自主地卸下那些在常人眼里太过敏锐的戒备心。

导师的手掌粗糙而温暖。带着某种令人安心的温度，随着阿巴斯逐渐平稳的呼吸在身体各处轻缓地抚摸。两年的训练已经让原本纤细的身板初具轮廓，胸腔起伏着，却由于雌伏的姿势而显不出力量。阿泰尔目不转睛地看着，十二岁的短暂阅历使他不至对此完全陌生，但他仍不知道，究竟是应当转头避开，还是权当自己从未见过。阿巴斯没有一点想要反抗的意味，他半阖着双眼，专心接纳着在周身流淌开来的暖意。只有当阿尔穆林的手越过下腹，分开他的双腿时，阿泰尔才隐约看见阿巴斯的手指在微微颤抖。

“希望你已经因此吸取了教训？”导师这样问。那么，那两道伤就一定是导师留下的了。阿巴斯低声允诺着，向阿尔穆林说了些什么，而导师则从衣袋里取出一小瓶粘稠的药膏，用手指蘸在淤伤处轻轻涂抹。

阿泰尔说不出着种简单的动作有何不妥，但直觉告诉他，这其中的含义并不只有上药这一层。阿巴斯仍在低声说着什么，阿泰尔确信他们正在用他听不见的音量交换一些他不知道的东西，其中不乏一些隐晦的、难以言明的情绪。

“眼睛”，一个词忽然传进阿泰尔的耳朵。他又听了一遍，的确是“眼睛”。然后他看见导师抬起手，指了指自己一侧泛白的假眼。阿泰尔感到不解。他知道那是什么——导师的眼睛很早之前就在战斗中丢掉了，为了避免面部的空洞，他在那里面塞了一颗白色的玻璃球作为假眼。阿泰尔跟阿巴斯都知道这个秘密，但在这时候，他提那颗假眼做什么呢？

同样的疑惑也出现在阿巴斯心里，但他没有问——他不会犯与上次同样的错误。专心看着这只眼睛。这是导师提给他的新要求。导师在这些夜里讲给他的诸多故事使他有理由相信，那只眼睛其实是因为特殊原因才被挖掉的。人们一直传言，大导师的眼睛能够见到常人不可见的过去与未来，去除一只不过是防止所见过多而被主责罚罢了，因为即便那只眼睛被剜去，那种能力依然存在着。现在导师本人似乎亲口确认了这一点，这让阿巴斯不得不相信，那只毫无生气的假眼之下的确蕴藏着某种洞悉一切的魔力。上一次，也是这个时候，他的思绪只是一瞬游离，导师便察觉了出来，并在他腿上留下两道掐痕作为警告。于是他不得不迫使自己，将全部精神专注在那一抹狭窄的灰白色当中。那只眼睛不会眨，也不会转动。阿巴斯也就定定地望着，眨都不敢眨一下。渐渐地，他似乎发现那些泛着蓝色的月光正在玻璃质的表面上缓慢流动，而就在那泛光表面的深处，他看见了自己的脸。那双同样是深色的眼睛当中也倒映着一团玻璃质，灰白色，泛着光，然后又是眼睛，又是光，又是眼睛……某种膨胀的东西正逐渐将他的大脑塞满，阿巴斯感到自己的身体似乎正在一点点消失。但他不敢停下来，也不敢斜眼哪怕看一眼别处。他生怕一不留神又要接受惩罚，却没有发现，导师的手指已在他不知道的时候离开了伤痛淤积的部位，转而在两股间更加隐秘的处所徘徊。

阿尔穆林蘸着镇痛的药物在入口处化开。这不是他第一次触碰这个男孩的私处，阿巴斯也的确从未反抗过爱抚性器带来的欢愉。没有人能抗拒原生的快乐，但进入身体，即便对于不谙世事的孩子而言，仍不能用快感完全搪塞过去。未经开发的后庭仍然稚嫩，他只能耐心地一点点向内深入。药物麻痹了痛觉，也让原本紧缩的内壁变得松弛。阿巴斯并非对自己身上发生的事一无所知，但以往的经验告诉他，只要他好好配合，导师将赐予他又一次新奇而美妙的欢愉。阿尔穆林的手指就在这多重掩饰之下没入进去，以致当他勾起指尖，按压在那处能够滋生无限欢愉的腺体上方时，那颗玻璃球仍牢牢收束着阿巴斯的精神。

没有疼痛，没有撕心裂肺的尖叫，即便是在躲在暗处的阿泰尔看来，所传来的都只有一声混杂着惊异与快乐的呻吟，令听者面红耳赤。

阿巴斯不知道这样强烈的震荡来自何处。他尚未完整的潜意识正将这前所未有的刺激与那只假眼联系在一起。阿尔穆林的手指挤在滚烫的深处反复揉按，而未发育完全的囊袋并不能产生精液，因而只能在前端不断溢出透明的黏著液体。阿巴斯的身体扭动着，双手紧紧拉扯着导师的衣襟和袍角，像是彻底沉沦在了秘境的花园里。他或许不知道——或许就连阿尔穆林也不知道——就在离他们不远处的书架后面，有一双同样年轻的眼睛正带着无以言喻的惊愕注视着这一切。以阿尔穆林的打算，不出几年阿巴斯便会知道有关这些的真相。他要确保这蛋壳中孵化出的是毒蛇而非白鹰，但他未必能够猜到，他怀中这个蜷缩着颤栗着的孩子，将会以同样的方式面对今后所有他所在意的人。不久之后他就将在导师怀中睡去，然后于第二天在自己房中苏醒，周而复始，直到这些漫长而荒谬的夜晚永远烙印在他的记忆深处，或者他率先察觉并试图挣脱。他不会知道那个刚刚戳穿了真相的知情人又一次成了他秘密的见证者，亦不会知道，在他终于冲顶的时候，他昔日的好朋友早已因不忍直视而选择悄然离去。

但他又能保守这个秘密到什么时候呢？

—

阿泰尔一直等到阿巴斯回来之后才入睡。直觉告诉他，这样的晚上只是他朋友的无数个普通夜晚之一，既不是第一次，也不是最后一次。他不知道这件事是否足够反常，也拿不准是否应该跟他的教员们提及此事。但一个更现实的问题横在他与他的老朋友中间：即便他真的有办法施以援手，他也再也没有机会了。


End file.
